This invention relates generally to apparatus for re-orienting articles and, more particularly, to apparatus for turning newly bound magazines in a horizontal plane from one orientation to another.
Magazines discharged from a binding machine typically are oriented with the backbone of each magazine disposed in leading relation. Following the binding operation, it may be necessary to turn the magazines to a different orientation in order to facilitate labeling, insertion of inserts, wrapping or the like. Prior apparatus for re-orienting magazines generally relies on a mechanical bump-turn system in which the magazines stop and start while making a right angle change in direction of travel in order to effect the re-orientation. Such apparatus is bulky and, because of the need to stop and start the magazines, does not lend itself to the extremely high speed operation required by modern printing establishments.